


Tumblr Famous

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has a popular tumblr blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Famous

-Yes! I’ve got more than 10000 notes on that post too! And I gained 100 more followers in less than a day! I’m tumblr famous!- Deadpool happily exclaimed.

-What are you babbling about, Wade?- his roommate asked, puzzled.

-Oh nothing, Petey… I just posted some pics online… me in a maid’s outfit, our selfie, your sexy butt…-

-MY WHAT?!-

-Ah, and that one where we kissed. Well, I kissed you to tell the truth, but…-

-You took a pic of THAT??-

-Of course I did, it’s my phone’s background!-

Peter sighed. Why did he choose to live with that guy?!


End file.
